


Stolen Kisses

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: Tumblr MiniFics [5]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mini Fic, Short, Star Wars - Freeform, Stolen Kisses, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe stealing a kiss from Finn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

“Is that my jacket?” Poe asks, recognizing the familiar fabric on the man who saved his life. 

“Uh yeah,” Finn says, staring to take it off. 

“No keep it,” Poe stops him. “It suits you.” 

Finn grins wide and Poe takes his chance. 

“You know what else suits you?” Poe asks with a wide smirk. 

Finn looks at him with slight confusion. Poe grabs his wrist and leads him behind one of the nearby spacecrafts. 

“This,” Poe says as he pulls the jacket that was once his down and kisses Finn hard on the lip. Finn, at first shocked, doesn’t react but then he closes his eyes and kisses Poe back. He smiles into their lips, wanting to kiss the pilot ever since he named him. 


End file.
